FIЯΣ
by Silent's Screams
Summary: Elsa has found out from the Stone Trolls that Anna has grown fire powers. Now, Elsa must protect her kingdom from the flames that Anna may cause and inflict on the village and even her own sister.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Elsa watches the large, round stones in front of her. They don't move yet, but she knows that they will soon. So, she keeps her distance and sits down on a rock that she knows will not move. After a little bit, the ground begins to shake and the stones roll into formation. Finally, they form into stone trolls and they all grin at her. "All hail queen Elsa! Long live the queen!"

Giggling, she puts her hand up to her mouth to cover her laughs. She kneels down to one of the child trolls, hugging the kid who was begging for her embrace. Elsa grins, "You all are so happy to see me!"

"Well, you are among one of the only ones that have mastered your curse," the king troll walks to her.

"I've learned to let it go, as you have seen," Elsa lets go of the child and stands back up, towering the stone trolls. Then, she adds, remembering how she made her sister thaw from her frozen body, "And to love."

"Well, you did well with that, young one." After moments of smiling, the troll frowns. He sighs, "There is a new curse, however, to overcome. Anna, well... We've noticed strange behavior." One of the younger trolls brings up a crystal orb and gestures Elsa to come closer. She does, kneeling down to stare into the glass orb. Sighing again, the king troll whispers, "Look at her as she sleeps."

On the crystal ball, an image of Elsa's sister appears. Anna struggles to sleep and pounds the bed, fire flaming. Though, it disappears shortly after she creates it. The king troll glances at Elsa and asks, "Did you know she had these powers?"

"No, I-" she has no words. She is too shocked and stunned that her sister is cursed too. "When did this happen?"

"She was born with it. At first, she was not able to use them, since even your parents didn't know. Then, suddenly, over her sleep, ever since you became queen, Anna has been able to use them. She doesn't know it, but soon, one day, she will accidentally start a fire, not by choice or even by thought." The king troll holds Elsa's cold hand, closing his eyes. "She may destroy your kingdom if she does not deal with it soon."

"Destroy my kingdom?" Elsa's eyes burn with sharp, freezing tears. She hides her face in her hands and sobs, "I can't believe it! Will she hurt herself?"

"No, but she can hurt you and others," the king troll pats Elsa on the back. Even though it is somewhat comforting, Elsa is not fully satisfied. She continues to weep, unable to stop.

"How did my mother and father not know?"

"We've never seen a curse quite like this, Elsa. Even if we did, it was hard to seek, even now." Then, he lets her sit there for a moment to think. After those few moments, he finally whispers, "Keep watch on her, and protect your people. We've noticed that fire can be caused with a short temper. Be careful, because I've noticed, over this past year, she has been getting shorter on her temper, and is losing patience. When she uses her power, her eyes will glow red, so you may get a hint before her powers erupt."

Sighing, Elsa wipes away her tears and stands up. "Thank you. I will be on my way now."


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

I wake in the morning, feeling my head that burns with pain from a headache. My throat aches from the agony of the fever and I lay back down, unable to sit up without wanting to fall back down. Turning over, I look at a glass of water that Elsa insisted I drunk before she went to see the trolls. I still haven't drunk any of it, and I still don't feel like I should. So, I turn over, resisting the temptation to do as I was told, even when I don't feel like it's best for me.

My hair is wet and tangled, from my sweat that was practically unstoppable last night. In my dreams, I am in a very hot field, my skin burning from the bright sun that touches against my skin. All night, it seemed like I was waking up to fire. However, I haven't seen any yet.

Moments after rolling around in bed, a nurse comes in through the door. She smiles softly at me and asks, "Are you feeling a little better?"

"Not at all," I groan, burying my hot face into the pillow. "Nowhere close to better!"

Sighing, the nurse wipes a drop of sweat from her head. Her face is pink and sweaty, since my room is boiling hot. She fans her face with her hand and squints her eyes towards the window. She runs over, opening it quickly. I feel a little breeze sway in and touch my hot face. I crawl off the bed, closer to the window. The nurse doesn't do anything to stop me and eyes me carefully. "Be careful, Anna."

"Is Elsa home yet?" I close my eyes to let the breeze cool off my eyelids.

"No, I think-"

Abruptly, the door opens behind us and Elsa enters. Her hair is in its normal, long, white braid. She runs over to my side, immune to the sickness because of her powers. She hugs me, as if she was expecting to die on her journey. "Anna!" she then smiles. "How is your fever?" She puts her hand to my head and I feel a freezing sensation run through me. Grabbing her arm angrily, I grit my teeth. I hate the cold, since it tried to kill me two times. Elsa just watches me, her blue eyes flaring.

I hold my grip tighter and order roughly, "Don't touch me with your icy arm! I can't stand it."

Blinking slowly, Elsa escapes my grip. Sighing, she says, "Watch your temper, Anna. You might just burn this kingdom down with that attitude."

"What are you talking about?" I stand up, weakly, but I fight past the pain and tiredness. "Elsa, you're being ridiculous! And over-dramatic! Get out of my room!"

"Now you're shutting me out?" Elsa blankly looks up at me. She is still knelt at the window, and hasn't moved from her position. "When I can help you? You're just going to push me away like that? Make the same mistake I did? Ruin the rest of your life?" Tears form in her cold eyes. Icy tears. I haven't seen her cry for a long time, and now, I am watching her begin again. She is thinking back to the days that she has regretted.

Then, my voice grows soft. I was and am being hard on Elsa. "I'm sorry Elsa... I just need alone time."

Coldly, she stands up and leaves the room without another word. The door slams behind her, a loud noise echoing through the room. I clench my fists, angry at her for even coming through that door. My fists burn and they look as if they are lighting up. I hold them up to my face and let go, a tiny flame puffing out of my palms. I gasp, falling back in horror. _What is happening to me?!_ I think.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Ever since the fire came from my palms, I have been locked up in my room. Occasionally, the nurse will enter the room; however, I haven't seen Elsa ever since we have argued. It has been several months and I have noticed my abnormal temper. Also, burnings and singes stick to the walls of my room and I wonder where they come from. I look at my palms, feeling that they are among the hottest parts on my body. I notice a strange glow in them. _Why are they glowing?_ I would always think, whenever I noticed it.

As I lay in bed, I hear muffled voices outside my bedroom door. I roll over, still exhausted from my fever. The door opens all the way and Kristoff storms into the room. After him, the maid follows him quickly. She scolds, "Kristoff! Get back in here! She may be contagious!"

"I deserve to see my own fiance," Kristoff doesn't even look back to tell the maid that. When he says this, she hopelessly stares after him, shakes her head, and walks away poorly. Finally, he kneels down at the side of my bed, pity in his deep brown eyes. His hand touches mine softly and he kisses it with a tender touch. "Anna... I miss you. I want you to get better."

"I will," I manage to say through a heavy breath. "Kristoff... I survived a frozen heart. I can survive a small fever."

"I wouldn't necessarily call it small," the maid huffs as she goes on the other side of my bed to give me medicine.

"Ignore her," mumbles Kristoff as he kisses my hand again before departing. He waves, "Be safe, Anna!"

Once he is gone, the maid rolls her eyes and snorts, "He is such a rebel. Sometimes, I don't want him here! How can you manage him, m'lady?"

I don't answer, since sometimes, I agree with her. Kristoff usually sticks to his side of things, so it can be hard to convince him to do something I might want to do. However, he can be persuaded, and I don't mind it much. So, instead of even making a sound at her statement, I hide under my covers, even though it makes the heat a little worse.

"Don't hide under there; it'll rise you're temperature!" the maid pulls off the covers, causing me to be cold.

Angrily, I throw my fist at her because of what she did. As I feel my fist hit the air, some substance leaves it. When I open my eyes, fire is flying through the air, straight at the maid. I cry out, not knowing how to stop it.

Luckily, the maid dives out of the way; however, unfortunately, the flame strikes the wall, causing it to grow bigger. Soon, the whole side was on fire. I stumble out of bed and crawl to the door, assisted by my maid. Then, I run into the nurse, who was about to come in. I grab her arm and shout, "Fire! There's fire in my room! Get Elsa! We must stop it!" Before I wait for a reply, I stand up and begin to weakly run through the halls. The smell of smoke fills my nose and causes me to grow... stronger. At it, I run faster. My heart beats as if I have had ambrosia, and I can feel it surging through my veins.

As I am running in the hall, I come across Kristoff, who asks me, "Do you smell- ANNA?! What are you doing-"

"Fire! There's a fire in my room!" I screech, grabbing his arm.

"How are you-"

"Come!"

"How did it hap-"

"Shut up, and run with me! We have to get out of here!" I tug at his arm, and he finally begins to run. I can smell the smoke nearer, and I enjoy it. However, I remember that it must be my abnormal fever tempting me to get closer to it. So, I continue to charge down the halls.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Once I am out of the palace, I feel weak again. I watch the flames grow larger and larger, burning down our kingdom banners that were supposed to represent our majestic rule. I see large shards of ice form around it, and I know Elsa is fighting the fire. I can see a tiny silhouette of her body in a dark room, and her body moves with swift gestures. After those gestures, large mounds of ice form, striking the heat. Sometimes, it would melt; however, because of the large amount of water in it, the ice would actually get rid of the fire.

"I hope the queen will be alright," I hear a peasant man say loudly. Near him, a little girl gasps and her mother holds her hands over her eyes, to hide her from anything violent, in case Elsa gets burned or even wounded in the process.

"Who started that fire?" barks another man. "They deserve to be burned in it!"

I do not lie, nor do I tell the truth. I just keep quiet, as if I have not heard him. Then, he continues to ask the people, and they all roar in fury. "They can't hurt our Queen Elsa! She will never fall!" they all shout above the crackling of the flames. "They wouldn't tear down our kingdom, even if they had a thousand flames or a million men! Queen Elsa will not fall! Elsa! Elsa!" They cheer her on, but I know, after, will be a riot. They will search the courtyards for any signs of evidence of who did this. Even if they are not allowed, they will send spies and continue their investigation.

_Elsa is obviously their goddess,_ I roll my eyes as the fire goes out and the people cheer. _They don't even seem to notice that I was there too! Or that... I am even alive. I wonder what they would do if I became queen..._ My heart skips a beat. _How would I do that? Anna don't think of that! If you think of that, you're also beginning to think of your own sister's death!_

_Well she did try to kill you,_ a strong, crackling voice in my head whispers back. I gasp, not expecting a reply.

"You alright, princess?" a small girl comes to hold my hand. When she touches it, I hear a sizzle, and the girl screams. "Ow!" She falls back, onto the floor. Her hand is swollen from the burn and heat, and tears form in her innocent eyes.

Behind her, her mother swoops her up like a hawk and faces me, "What did you do to my daughter? She was asking if you were alright!"

"I-" I really did not know. I just stare at the girl, watching her cry, wishing to help. Therefore, I have burned her. It will probably make it worse if I try to help.

"You what?!" challenges the woman, nose-to-nose with me.

"Get away from me!" I manage to shout in her face.

"No! You hurt my-"

Angrily, I hold out my hands quickly, and out comes fire. It strikes the woman and her daughter, swarming over them. Inside, I watch them cry out in pain and burn. I bring back the fire, astonished at what I have just done. I whisper, "No... No! I didn't do this..." Then, when all the fire is gone, I see the ashes of their remains. I stare, aback at the sight. _What have I done?_ I wonder, crying.

"You beast!" the first man starting the rally roars. "You started the fire! Now look what you have done!"

"To a widow," adds an old woman. "My granddaughter and daughter!"

"I didn't mean to," I sob, falling back. The people surround me, and I am no longer able to move, because of my weakness. Uncontrollably, I roar and then fire bursts out of my mouth like a dragon. It pours of of my hands and feet, causing the people to be burned by blue flame.

"Kill her! She's hurting us!" says a man from the back of the crowd.

Before any of them near me, I see ice separate them from my own flesh. I am still quivering, even though I know who is here to save me. Elsa comes from over the ice, floating above it and hovering back down. "Anna," she sobs, "what have you done?"

"I didn't mean to! I have no idea what's happening to me!" I bury my face in my hands. Her cold hands touch my shoulders, resisting the temptation to move away from my burning skin.

"Come with me," she sighs, helping me up.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

I follow Elsa through the woods, my fever growing a little bit better. She hasn't talked to me since she told me to get up and go with her; in conclusion of that, it has been a very quiet journey. A couple times, I had fallen over; however, Elsa would not help me. It was as if she were on a spell to keep walking. Therefore, I had to get up myself and stumble up to catch up with her. _Had she even noticed me?_ I wonder, as I walk.

Dusk light trembles over the darkened trees of the woods, and some light oozes from the thick leaves. Soft orange and pink colors cloud the sky, showing its only majesty of the day. Some clouds are a bluish pink; however, the rest are either orange or pink, sometimes even mixing the colors. A small breeze comes from that direction, as if someone important has just entered the sun, or if the dusk is speaking to us. If the sun spoke, would it tell us to go back or to come forward? _If only I knew,_ I think.

"Time to rest," this is the first time Elsa has spoken. Her eyes are cloudy with fear and doubt. I wonder where all of that will lead up to in the end. "We need to get some sleep." She lies down first, not caring to start a fire to warm me. Then, I begin to hear her snore and I know she's out.

Sighing, I sit down on a rock, not feeling like I should sleep. I look at some wood, gather it, and put it somewhere near Elsa, but not too close. When I sit down, I gaze at the wood, wondering if I can start a fire with my hands, rather than a stick. "Okay, let's see if I can do this," I murmur quietly to myself. Then, I throw out my hands, expanding my fingers to let fire escape. However, there is none, and I only look like a fool. Angrily, I try it again. Again. Then again. Finally, again; however, no report. Embarrassed, I slouch down, almost falling back, since I have no back to where I sit.

"How did I do it before?" I wonder, rubbing my thumb on my chin as I think. Finally, it comes to me. It wasn't something obvious, but I remember the feeling of it when it happened. To start the fire, my fists must be closed before to start to heat it up. Then, I will burst out the flames with a sudden throw of my fists, opening them while doing so.

I move over a little on my rock and ready my hands. I feel a soft burn, it doesn't bother me, but I can feel it. When it comes to a point where it slightly pinches, I throw it out, blue fire coming from my palms. It flares out in a beautiful form, striking the wood majestically. I gasp, finally aware of what I can do. Possibly, I can learn to tame it.

Crackling, the fire calls me to it. I reach out my hands to warm my fingers, although they already have been warmed. After a while, I am lucky to grow tired, so I can sleep before dawn. So, I rest my head, close my eyes, and let sleep take me to another planet.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five **

Finally, we both reach the hollow with the stone trolls' limp bodies. Elsa summons them, and they all roll over to her feet. Then, all of them pop out of their shells and look at her with pride. However, when they see me, they frown, eyes narrowed to small slits. The leader of the trolls approaches me slowly, taking cautious steps. "Is this Anna of fire?" he breathes heavily, but it is a steady breath.

"Yes," Elsa speaks calmly, her hands clenched together. Small shards of ice slowly grow on her fingertips and if you focus, anyone can tell that she is quivering with fear.

Sighing, the troll holds my hand. I hear sizzling and I know that I am burning him, since I am worried and my hands are burning with heat. _I hate fire powers,_ I think. The troll closes his eyes and says slowly, "Sit down, Anna."

Still not speaking, I sit down, feeling a thick stone underneath me. I wait for a reply from the silent troll, feeling his still fingers brush against my smooth, hot skin. Finally, the troll opens his eyes, widening them in wonder. He lets go of my hand and turns to Elsa. She steps forward, anxious to hear his reply. "What did you see in her future? Is there life? Death?"

Before he speaks, I grow angry and ball my fists. "If he is going to read my future, he's going to have to tell me first, Elsa. I'm the one with the powers."

She gazes at me, deeply hurt by my harsh words. Yet, I still furrow my brows and narrow my eyes at her angrily. She finally nods in understanding, and whispers shakily to the troll, "Explain to her."

"As you wish, you majesty," the troll watches us back and forth, confused by our quarrel. He waddles over to me and says, "I am not sure of your future, dear Anna, child. I only saw fire, because your powers blocked me from what I should have been able to see. Your powers blocked me from your future, because it looks as if it may end in flames." His words were straight out; therefore, I caught many doubtful tones as well. I squint my eyes, unsure of this "prophecy". I believe he saw that, but I do not think my life will end that way.

"You don't believe me?" the troll notices my expression.

"Of course I don't," I honestly blurt out. "How am I supposed to believe my life will end in fire? I am the fire!"

As I roar out the words, fire bursts from my mouth and fists. It doesn't stop going, because I let it stay as it is. One of the trolls is hit by my massive flames and he falls back, now the color black with ash and burns. At last, the fire finally gives up and stops. My vision grows clear and I can see the shocked faces of the other trolls, Elsa, and the troll leader. Elsa's eyes are wide with fear and shock, not expecting to find the power in me so... great. The other trolls just watch me, with unblinking eyes. Some of their gems are dim from their mounds of scared feelings. The troll leader shakes his head, as if he expected me to blow out like that.

"You will become fire, Anna," the troll is angry sounding. He takes a large step towards me and points his staff in my direction. "You need to control your powers, or else the world will die in flames."

"No," I give no grace, nor do I give in to him. I storm to confront his stubby figure and I slash out my hands, causing an orb of fire to surround my entire arm. My eyes glow red with evil fire and my skin burns from my frenzy; however, I don't mind.

Fearful, the troll is shocked on my confront. He steps back, stunned. "Anna... Stay back, please!"

"Weren't expecting this, silly troll?" I grin evilly, readying a punch. "Well, you might have been the cause of my explosion."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, this might just be the worst chapter yet! Sorry it sucked, but I still hope some of you liked it :3 please review and tell your budzz of my story! Thanks for reading and reviewing and stuffff! :D**

**-Silent's XxX**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six **

**Elsa's POV**

The troll flies back from the pound of my sister's furious blow of fire. He falls into the crowd of other trolls, and they all begin to scream. Anna grins, slashing her arms around, causing fire to slip from her arms and destroy the crowd of stones. Anna laughs evilly, and I know I have to do something to stop her. So, I freeze her, causing her to be stuck in a block of ice. Quickly, I herd the trolls out, encouraging them to ignore the pain from the burns and leave while they still can. Behind me, I hear crunching and I know Anna is trying to escape.

By the time most of them are out of the way, the block of ice falls apart, some of it soaked in water from her attempt to melt it. She growls at me, pointing her finger at my head, causing fire to shoot out and nearly hit me. Luckily, I pull up a large shard of ice to protect me. The flimsy piece of fire pounds against the ice, not much happening after it did so. In relief, I sigh and run over to help the other trolls.

"You aren't going anywhere," Anna shouts from the other side of the hollow as I run into the woods without her. "The woods are weak to my powers, Elsa. It is foolish to just bring them into something that is more than a threat than out here!" Before I have a chance to even think, she lets fire dart out of her palms and hit the trees, starting a large fire. Smoke lifts from the orange flames, making my head feel lighter and my eyes get blurry. I cry, unable to think of anything else to do to save the trolls, or even myself.

Or Anna.

What can I do to even stop these flames? I don't have water powers, I only control ice. And even if I try to use the ice, Anna will manage to find away to stop it. There is nothing left to do; however, there is one. It is hard, but it is right.

Leave her.

Quickly, I tell the other trolls, hoping the fire doesn't spread too fast, "We need to escape through the woods. I will freeze Anna and give you time to escape so we can get out of these woods."

After a long silence, I hear a strong, brave troll call out, "We were born here."

"We will die here," another says.

The others nod in agreement, looking up at me with sadness. The leader troll sighs, "The majority, including me, agree with this, Elsa. We will allow you to escape, but not us. We will stay here, even if we have to die here. We cannot lose our tradition, even if it causes the end of our existence."

"No-" I try to stop them, but it is too late. I know they have decided their desires, and I can't stop them, no matter what I do.

"Don't worry, Elsa," a child chuckles and walks up to the leader troll. "We won't go down without a fight."

I try to smile, but my heart doesn't allow it. I hug the leader troll, even the child troll, who I do not even know. Before I can reach any of the others, I hear Anna's footsteps sounding through the fire. She steps from the flames, eyes still flaring with fury. Her wide grin on her face reflects the shimmers of the flames, causing her to look more evil than normal. "Last goodbyes?" she taunts, throwing a burst of fire at my feet.

Luckily, I manage to prevent it from touching my dress with a large bit of ice. "Leave now!" demands the leader troll.

Unable to say no, I run away, lifting my dress from causing me to trip. Glancing behind me, I see the leader troll and the others forming a stone wall to protect me from Anna. I stop, not wanting to run away from the innocent trolls.

I listen to them, crying in sadness, knowing that this is their final move. Their final battle.

"We were created here, we will stay here!" calls out the leader troll. "You can do whatever you want to us, Anna. We will not fall to your foolish decisions. Even if you kill us, we will not be eternally gone. We will actually be more powerful. Our spirits will live here, still protecting this land and even Arendelle.

"How could you even think that?" Anna laughs. "I am above the spirits, because I even blow them to pieces. I know your weakness, you trolls."

"And what is that?" the leader troll narrows his eyes.

"Your gems," Anna points to his necklace.

Silence follows her words, and then he gasps, "How-"

"As a child, since Elsa never played with me, I spent my days reading stories about trolls and mystical creatures. In those stories, I learned that if a troll dies, their souls still exist in their gems, which causes their existence to live on. However, if their gem is broken, they cannot continue on as a soul. For they will just turn into part of the dead ground of the North Mountain."

Shocked, the stone leader bows his head. Then, he lifts it, "You can do all you may to defeat us eternally, but we will not go down without a fight, fool!" I see a flash of lightning from the staff of the troll, and it strikes Anna in the chest.

She falls back from the power, twitching from the electric shock. Then, she laughs evilly and strikes the mound of trolls with fire. They fall over, some of their gems crashing on the ground. Sharp shards fly through the air, almost hitting me. I hear the screaming of their dead souls echo through the woods, and I know that some are now part of the "dead ground" of the North Mountain. I know it's over for them, so I turn away from them. Slowly, I start off my run, wiping lone tears from my face. There has to be someone to help control Anna... She can't be this way forever... can she?_  
_


End file.
